


The Life and Times of Hazuki Nagisa

by kyoyatta



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoyatta/pseuds/kyoyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty Nagisa-centric oneshots based on one word prompts. Multiple characters.</p>
<p>CHAPTER 1: Haruka + Nagisa; the day they met</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Hazuki Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is based on TRACK 06: Memories of Nagisa and Haruka’s First Meeting on the drama cd  
> translation found here http://digitalscratch.pmsinfirm.org/?p=6473
> 
> future chapters will focus on Nagisa's relationship with other characters (even the Samezuka ones!) and introspective looks at his character. also crazy shenanigans because this is Nagisa we're talking about.

**0.1 _Exchange_** _(noun) – an act of giving one thing and receiving another (especially of the same type or value) in return_

When Nanase Haruka offers to trade swimsuits Nagisa was sure he was joking. He was sure that the other boy was going to laugh in his face and taunt him for being stupid enough to believe that he’d actually wear a _girl’s_ school-issued bathing suit all because some kid he met five minutes ago refused to go swimming. What did it matter to him that Nagisa’s older sisters switched his swimsuit out that morning in one of their crueler pranks? It isn’t until the other boy offers him his swim trunks that Nagisa realizes yes, this was really happening, and yes, Nanase-kun has just finished putting on the offending bathing suit.

Nagisa hasn’t managed to form a coherent thought before Nanase-kun swiftly exits the locker room, leaving Nagisa to hastily finish changing into the borrowed trunks. When he reaches the pool area no one even spares him a glance. All eyes are focused on the dark haired boy whose eyes are firmly trained on the clear blue pool in front of him.

“Er, Nanase…” the coach says, eyes flitting from the boy to the other gaping kids. “Is there any reason why you’re not wearing the regulation swim trunks?”

Nanase-kun does glance at him for a moment before he returns he looks up at the coach. “I brought the wrong ones.”

The coach rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “Well, I guess it’s alright this time. Just don’t let it happen again. Now before we begin…”

That’s Nagisa’s cue. He steps forward and while he is introduced he hopes that no one comments on his girly name and girly face. No one does. They’re all still too busy trying not to gawk so obviously at the other boy standing there in a girl’s swimsuit like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

They're given an overview of what they’ll be doing that day and then are allowed to get to it. Nanase-kun immediately makes a beeline for the water while the other children start to whisper. Nagisa catches a few bits of their conversations but his attention is focused solely on the boy gliding through the water without a care in the world.

_“I didn’t think Nanase would do something like this.”_  
_“Why does he have a girl’s swimsuit anyway?”  
_ _“He still swims really smoothly anyway, huh?”_

Nagisa didn’t think it was possible for someone to look so cool while they’re swimming, especially while they’re wearing a girl’s swimsuit, but Nanase-kun pulls it off effortlessly. Each stroke of his arms is smooth and precise, each kick measured and controlled. It’s like he was born to be in the water or was a mermaid in his past life or something. Nagisa wonders at who this boy is. This boy he had only just met in the locker room a short while ago, who offered to exchange swimsuits with him, who ignores judging whispers and swims like he was born to be in the water.

When Nanase-kun’s hand touches the wall Nagisa bounds over to the side of the pool. “Nanase-kun, you were so cool! You looked like a mermaid or something! I wanna swim like you!” He bounces a little on the spot as he looks at the older boy with wide, entranced eyes. “Can you do other strokes?”

If Nanase-kun is surprised he doesn’t show it, instead looking up at his wide-eyed wonder with a cool indifference. “I only swim free.”

He turns away to do another lap when Nagisa stops him. “Hey,” Nanase-kun looks back, a little impatient. “Thank you.”

Nanase-kun huffs “For what?” and slips back under the water. Nagisa grins brightly at the other’s retreating form and thinks that he’ll have to thank his sisters later tonight when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT CHAPTER PROMPT: nuisance


End file.
